


Jealousy is a bitch

by Supergirl2474



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Jack Harkness Flirts, Jealous Doctor (Doctor Who), Mentioned Rose Tyler, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supergirl2474/pseuds/Supergirl2474
Summary: I'm writing the "jealous" trope for all new doctors :)This is for the 9th doctor. Enjoy :) its fluff maybe a bit making out I guess.
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Jealousy is a bitch

**Author's Note:**

> The start Is from the doctors pov.

Me and y/n have been sharing some close moments nowadays. I felt an instant connection to her when I saw her in the shop with rose the day that we three met.

Rose ships us,that much I know, but I think she's oblivious to my...let's just to persuasion. 

I've been trying to give her gifts and things to impress her, taking her to planets she might like, rose has been helping me 'woo' her, she's kind of a shy,quiet gal.

She's my home. My safe space. I know I can share anything with her. I go to her when I have nightmares and she somehow make them go away just with her presence.

I'm in love with her...and that's fantastic. Atleast it was....until now.

Until this stupid Jack harness came in our life,apparently he's some sort of 'Captain'. Pshh as if.

y/n is a kind gal, she's great to talk to. Rose is always talking to her about her own problems like about that Rickey boy, she's very compassionate that way.

And also very oblivious. I don't know if she understands that Jack is flirting with her or is she actually encouraging it.

I wouldn't know which was worse. 

Rose has been trying to tell me to talk to y/n, tell her how I feel about her. But I don't think I can. And I don't like to not know the outcomes of things.

But what's happening right now? I hate it. 

y/n's pov :

Jack has decided to join us in the tardis, I do agree it brings up the atmosphere. 

He's fun and well a little extra appreciative of the people around him.

I'm not dumb, I know he's flirting with me. But its jack! Who isn't he flirting with.

Rose and hin have got along great,I can see that. Poor guy is still confused and sad about his stolen memories.

"You know what y/n?" He asks In his 'up to no good' voice

"What?"I reply,amused amd slightly interested in his mischief. 

Contrary to what doctor thinks, I'm not that shy and quiet, I like fun and mischief. It's just that rose is already always on the hyper side and so is he, so I have to be the calm anchor between us three.

"Let's dance." Jack stands up,offering his hand.

There's mischief and a promise of fun in his eyes and well, what else do I have to do right now?

"Oh well, alright" I roll my eyes and take his hand and he pulls me up suddenly, into his arms, making me squeak like a mouse, attracting the attention of the other two residents of this marvelous ship. 

There was already music playing in the background so Jack just put his one hand on my waist,other offered to me and I put one of mine on his shoulder,other in his offered hand and we swayed quickly. 

It was a fun and upbeat song and Jack was literally just dragging me and jumping about. I was laughing and he was too.

" Cmon you two, join the dance you guys" he said while we danced pass the doctor and rose.

The doctor's face was red and he had a weird expression on his face.

As soon as jack saw me looking at the doctor in my concerned eyes,he pulled me closer and started dancing even more enthusiastically which made me laugh more.

"C'mon doctor, we'll also dance,"rose took his hands and even they got to dancing.

Doctor agreed with a shake of his head as if he was busy thinking and rose disturbed his thought process.

Doctor's pov:

Supernova....? Random space far away from planets....? 

Where should I throw him?

This...this idiot is holding her,  
So close and...and making her laugh. 

That's my job!!

That's it I'm going to throw him in a random supernova,  
in the middle of a burning star.

No one touches my y/n, especially not a stupid time travelling con thief.

What... oh now even I'm dancing with rose, great, why are they winking?

y/n's pov:

Doctor and rose were also dancing but only rose was the enthusiastic one. Then I saw rose wink towards jack.

"Ok...let's exchange our partners!" Jack said while literally rolling me towards the doctor with one hand and taking rose with his other.

Who does that! I almost got dizzy!

I landed on the doctor's chest with a thump! He quickly put both his hands on my waist and I put mine behind his neck. He pulled me closer and I could feel his breaths at my own nose.

We swayed with the music but I don't think neither of us were paying attention to the music. 

I was looking in his eyes,his sad,forlorn, loving eyes and he stared back into mine with a smile on his face.

I gave him a small smile back. We swayed around ,in the background I could see that rose and Jack were still dancing energetically but me and the doctor were sharing a moment. 

I always thought a man like him, the greatest man I've ever met, could never love me.

I mean,how could he, I'm not anything special. I'm nothing like those princesses or queens that hold an infatuation to him.

It's not like I hate myself, on the contrary, I'm always trying to encourage self love to myself and others.

But when you travel with the doctor,you see the beautiful galaxies and people and the vastness of the universe...

..how do you compare yourself to it?

So...I hold myself back. I try not to fall even more in love with this amazing alien than I already have. But it is impossible to not love the doctor.

He's so sarcastic and funny that I wouldn't need anything else to be happy and laugh. 

And right now,in this moment,he's mine. I'm the one sharing this dance with him and no one can take that from me. And I'm glad to Jack for that.

He's staring at me with this amazed look in his eyes. I wiggle my eyebrows.

"What's wrong doctor?" I whisper to him. 

"Nothing" he shakes his head,  
" everything is perfect in this moment, right here,right now." 

"I feel the same doctor," I smile at him.

He brings me closer to him,all the while looking into my eyes as of searching for some hidden truth in them. 

"Do you know that..." 

"What,doctor?...do I know what?" 

He takes a deep breath close his eyes for a moment then opens them, his hold on my waist tightens.

"That I love you...that I see the stars in your eyes and that...that you feel like warmth to me, a fire during winter...gosh I'm bad at these things. What I'm trying to say is that-" 

Oh

Oh!

I stop his monologue by pressing my lips to his as quick as I can which makes him freeze up.

But i don't dare let this moment run away from me, I kiss him more enthusiastically and like he suddenly comprehends the situation, he kisses back, as feverishly as I am.

He pushes me to the wall of the tardis and pulls my waist towards him,I put both my hands in his neck.

We hear whooping and cheering so we stop.

We see rose and jack high fiving and cheering.

We look at them in confusion and then-

Oh.

We didn't even consider that they were right there! God! My face is on fire right now.

"Oh rose, I told you, the only way to get a man to make his move quicker is to make him jealous. " jack says and starts laughing.

Wha...

Doctor gets an ah look on his face. Rose and jack are still laughing but I pull my hand from his neck and place it on his chest. He turns and looks at me, red filling his cheeks.

"So all that gloomy, grumpy behavior was because you were jealous of mister 'flirting is my middle name'?" I teased him with a smirk on my face.

An offended oiii could be heard from behind sounding very close to Jack but we ignore him.

The doctor laughs and just kisses me again.

**Author's Note:**

> Do leave a kudos and a comment! Love you guys :)


End file.
